The present invention relates to a printing machine, and more particularly to a printing machine having a sheet-gripping carriage which travels between a sheet pick-up station and a sheet discharge station and past a sheet printing station.
It is known from German Pat. No. 1,930,317 to supply the sheets to be printed in a printing machine in succession and in a straight line path to one or a plurality of sheet printing stations, and to make them travel through these stations to a sheet discharge station. The sheet grippers in this construction are mounted on flexible belts or the like. However, this construction requires arrangements for synchronizing the movements of the belts with the sheet gripper devices thereon on the one hand, and of the cylinders of the printing station or stations on the other hand. This is relatively difficult, and in addition to arrangement has no possibility of compensating for errors in the location of the sheets as they arrive at the sheet printing station or approach the same, or for sheets that may be positioned skew with reference to their path of travel.